


Lost Boys (Temporary Hiatus)

by Smakyu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Grayson (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smakyu/pseuds/Smakyu
Summary: Dick Grayson, Omega is thrown into the multiverse and fetched up into a world where his brothers have never heard of him, and A/B/O humans don’t exist.His heat is coming up, and if they can’t find a way to send him home then he may be in more trouble than he can handle.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Dick Grayson/Jim Gordon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter I posted first was the idea that sparked everything, but it is a future event, as such it will be moving as I post preceding chapters. Sorry for the gaps in time, hopefully it will all be in order soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a few things to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pushed the first chapter I posted to a future event, so it will be leading up to the existent scene... But I've been fussing with this chapter too long and need to move on to the next one. Hopefully soon they won't be as disjointed. In the meantime, I apologize for the spoilers(?)

Dick grips the doorknob, cursing softly as it resists turning. He tries unlocking the door again, but when the key still does nothing he throws his shoulder into the door, in frustration. The door remains stubbornly unopened so Dick decides to try something else. There’s a heavy thud as he drops his duffle bag, and then more rattling of the knob just before the door pops open with almost insulting ease, slowly drifting inward with a soft squeak. Dusting off the knees of his blue jeans as he stands, he stows his lock picks and the ineffective hotel key in a pocket; kicks his dropped duffle bag into the dingy hotel room with the side of his foot. Stepping into the room, Dick pushes the door roughly, flinching as it rebounds into his backside. Turning, Dick shuts the door firmly, grumbling as it decides to stick in the frame. A sharp kick forces the door closed and he locks it. “Hope I can actually leave this place later…” he grouses, turning back to the room.  
A single sized bed with what looks like extremely soft sheets and comforter is up against the wall next to him. The walls, a soothing blue, drawing his eyes as he rests momentarily against the door, with a sigh. A small table sits in the corner furthest from him with a scuffed-up chair sitting next to it. The standard crappy hotel TV stand holds an old tube-type television opposite the bed. A small window, just barely large enough to climb out of in the event of a fire and a rickety looking fire escape can be seen through the slightly parted curtains. Small, not much to look at, and certainly a fire hazard, but still one of the safer hotels for a single Omega. Especially when in heat.  
(“At least it doesn’t smell”), Dick sighs again, moving farther into the room.   
He wasn’t even in pre-heat yet; had almost another month at least until his heat was due to hit him, but, Tim... Tim is obviously the type to keep track of things like that.   
His last heat, around five months ago, had hit when he was in deep cover. He had been on a special mission for Bruce and when arrived home, overdue, Tim had seemed to treat him… Differently than before…  
Shoving that thought aside Dick tries, unsuccessfully, to think of something else. He feels a faint blush, his mind returning to all the small ways Tim seemed to be taking an interest in him. His interest has seemed more overt, maybe even aggressive, lately. (“Maybe… Like he is tired of waiting for me to take notice?”) Dick swallows hard and licks his lips at the thought, unsure.  
(“Is he, actually, trying to pursue me, though? And... Do I want him to?”) A small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth, and Dick is surprised to feel a ball of warmth settle in his stomach, alongside the butterflies already in residence.   
Letting his mind wander further, Dick thinks about his love life. He’s never been accused of knowing who or what he wants; Dick has always, always loved everyone he’s slept with, but still ends up screwing up his relationships somehow. Shame, anxiety, and guilt spike, souring his stomach and overwhelming him for a moment. His breath hitches and he has to remind himself that everything can’t always be his fault.  
Wiping reddened eyes, he tries to return to his previous train of thought. He exhales, breathing in through his nose and holding it for a second before releasing it all at once, trying to calm himself. Every damned time he'd had a heat and had to spend it alone, or when he was injured (and it was better for him to be on heat suppression meds, during those times) while he healed, he would wonder if he’d ever have a normal heat. “An Alpha to care for me and maybe someday, pups” his traitorous brain interjects, and he sniffles softly, no one to hide from or be strong for here.  
Occasionally he’d taken the suppression pills outside of those situations to avoid having to deal with any of it, but that wasn’t healthy long term and even Bruce frowned upon skipping heats unless necessary.   
He'd had partners. Lovers. But never during his heat and no one he had ever let lay claim to him.  
Frowning as he returns his thoughts to Tim, Dick scrubs a hand through his hair. Being bound to an Alpha is a huge step, and he feels certain Tim is angling for more than just sex.   
He runs a hand through his hair, again, brushing it out of his face (“I might need a haircut”) and drops down onto the bed. Dick kicks his shoes off and crosses his legs.   
He’s not unwilling, (“Far from it”) Tim is awesome. Sweet, smart, caring, and so so good looking… Dick has to admit that the smaller man has held quite a bit of attraction for him, ever since he had presented as Alpha.   
…But what if he’s wrong. What if he’s reading into things that aren’t there? Just imagining the looks and hoping, (“Oh God, I am hoping now, aren’t I”) the extra attention meant something…  
Dick shakes his head to clear it of the toxic thoughts still trying to edge their way in, now that he knows how he feels. He decides to try logic to see if he is reading into things (“You’re a detective, Dick, use your skills!”)  
What evidence did he have? Tim has gone out of his way to be around a lot more often, for one. But was there anything else definitive? Dick grabs the pillow from the head of the bed, bunching it into a ball in his arms and resting his chin on the mauled thing he grumbles to himself as he tries sort through everything in his brain.  
Moving his head to a more comfortable position on the pillow and closing his eyes, he reflects on this morning, thinking about the small bouquet of forget-me-nots, jasmine, and gardenias, beside his bed when he had gotten home… 

Yawning, Dick shakes himself awake and looks around, frowning at the room in general, surprised at having nodded off.  
Deciding he might as well give in and get some restful sleep he flops over, hugging the pillow into submission as he drops off into sleep. 

It’s almost dark in the room when Dick wakes up to a tapping at the window. He warily eyes the figure crouched on the fire escape for a moment before rolling out of bed. He makes his way over to the window to let Red Robin in, pausing with a nervous smile on his face. “Hey Tim… What’s… what’s up?” Dick fumbles out and looks away, rolling his eyes at himself. (“What’s up? Reaaally Dick? Is that the best you can come up with?”)  
Tim bites his lip, but Dick catches a whiff of amusement as he walks past, grabs the lone chair and moves it close to the bed, setting it down with the back facing away from him. Tim sits in the chair and leans his elbows on the back looking concerned as it creaks upsettingly under him.  
Dick chuckles softly as Tim eyes the chair as if daring it to break, which draws Tim’s focus back to him. Giving him a warm smile, Tim softly pats the bed. “I think it’s time we had a talk, Dick, don’t you?”   
Dick tries not to shiver at the tingle that flows through him with the low, seductive tone that Tim allows to slip into that simple sentence. His eyes widen, and he looks for a moment like a deer in the headlights, wondering now that he had thought he had any cause to doubt what Tim’s face, Tim’s scent is telling him…   
Tim’s scent… It takes Dick a moment to realize that Tim has come to him without the scent blockers they all wear when in uniform. Closing the window, he feels powerful and a little giddy, like he does when he’s flying over the rooftops with his family. Dick moves smoothly across the floor, grace in every line of his body, cheeks aflame as he preens under Tim’s gaze.   
Tim flashes him a hungry smile and as he settles on the bed, picks up the hand closest to him. Tim presses a soft kiss to Dick’s knuckle, stroking his thumb lightly over the back of his hand and smiling.   
Skipping patrol, they do a little more than talk that night, and when Red Robin sneaks out the window the next afternoon, it is with an understanding between them and the promise that Dick will be back at the manor after they are off duty tonight…

~Later That Night~

“Nightwing, status!” Batman's growl breaks the silence, low but not concerned. Squinting through the fog towards the building next to him, Dick crouches down a little further on the rooftop. Hiding the blue on his suit a little better and taking a minute to stretch while he watches, he responds quickly. “Pretty quiet so far, B, but the guards are definitely alert and seem tense. I could probably get in closer, though, if…”   
“No need, Nightwing,” Batman cuts him off, and Dick sticks his tongue out at the man, even though he can’t see it. Annoyance at being interrupted curls through his gut, the bitter feeling mixing with the expectation of boredom that always hits him as he foresees another long, cold wait.  
(“Ugh. It’s going to be a long night”) he lets a soft, disappointed sigh escape.  
The voice rumbling over the comms, again, surprises him, “Red Robin has a plan…”   
Grinning with glee, Nightwing chuckles to himself, maybe he won’t be in for a boring night after all. “Copy that, B!” he replies, brightly.

“Red, Your plan SUCKS!” Hood’s voice sounds strained and is punctuated by the sounds of knuckles on flesh and cries of fear and pain.  
Nightwing, on the other hand, glances down, the night around him eerily quiet; the guards on his door having been called away by their distraction.   
Cutting through the continuing banter on the comms, Nightwing jumps up and shakes out his muscles, making sure he’s ready to move. “B, my door is clear, I’m going in.” He's in motion, flipping off of the roof, before he’s done speaking. Stealing carefully and quietly through the shadows, nearing the unmanned door Dick glances around, making sure the coast is still clear.   
“Nightwing.” Red Robin's voice sounds tense in his ear, Dick can picture him, fingertips massaging his forehead, and he pauses for a moment; until, with a soft sigh, he catches the exasperated, “Be careful.”  
“I will, Red.” He’s smiling, feeling warmer than he has all night as he slips into the building easily.  
“The lighting in here sucks, going to night vision. Nobody turn on any lights, ok?” Dick quips over the radio, keeping the team abreast of his movements. Peering around corners, and actually trying to be safe, he stealthily makes his way further in.

“You know, the Meta is a surprise,” Nightwing jokes as he uses one attacker’s momentum against them, flipping over their head and shoving them into the guy sneaking up behind him. He throws a punch at another's face, knocking him down for the count before turning and putting his hands on his hips, sternly, “Don’t you know Batman frowns on Metahumans in Gotham?” He spins, forcing the next thug to continue his ungainly charge; bringing his knee up to disarm him the knife clatters to the floor. Nightwing kicks it away, disables the last guy in a matter of seconds and looks around. The five thugs that had tried to take him down lay groaning on the floor and Dick glances over at the Meta, a young-looking man tied to a chair watching him. “Be with you in a moment, just let me take care of these gentlemen, first.” Nightwing zip ties them all and checks them for any weapons before standing to help their prisoner... “Wait...” he thinks. “they had a prisoner… right?”  
Dick starts to say something over the comms, confusion in his voice, letting Batman know there’s a Meta in town. He stares for a moment at the empty chair they had the man tied in and begins to turn to try and find the guy.   
“Guys, we have a Meta probl….” Nightwing stumbles forwards, dizzy, his whole-body tingling and nausea rippling through him. Spinning around, he catches sight of the Meta making an odd motion with his hands in the air. Nightwing starts to go to his knees, lurches forward to grab at the Meta, his hindbrain making the connection even though he cannot focus. Dick’s goal to make him stop whatever he’s doing. The world dips and jerks under his feet and Dick catches himself on someone suddenly close, steadies himself and looks up to see Red Hood.   
“Ugh... That was worse than shaking hands with Static after he does his zappy thing..." Nightwing tries to stand, realizes that isn’t going to happen and leans heavily on Jason’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes closed against a sudden wave of nausea. His hand flies up instinctively as he tries to stop himself, but Dick can't help it, he vomits as his stomach rolls harder. As he falls into black he hears Jason’s disgusted howl, “Aaaaah! Not on my boots!!” 

“…not a Meta. “   
Dick’s comes awake slowly, the conversation already in progress creeping into the edge of his awareness. The Batman's voice scrabbles like frightened rats against the inside of his skull making Dick groan weakly in protest. He tries to throw an arm over his face to block out the too-bright light just above his head, but he feels resistance. It takes him a little too long to realize that he is strapped down, but he is too weary to free himself, even if he could open his eyes against the glare.   
His brain feels like cold oatmeal, and he almost gags at that thought, but a few concentrated breaths manages to get that urge under control. The notion that he might have a concussion crosses his mind, before he stops trying to think at all. Thinking hurts.  
Bruce and whoever he’s speaking to seem not to notice he’s awake and Dick just allows himself a moment to adjust, keeping his eyes closed, squinting against the pain in his... everywhere.  
“His bloodwork shows unusual…” Batman resumes but is abruptly cut off by Alfred’s soothingly familiar voice.  
“I think our visitor is awake, Sir.”  
Dick smiles slightly, trying ineffectively to mask his headache, as the group moves closer. “Hey B, you know you don’t have to use the JUSTICE voice when it's Just Us, right?”  
His banter is met by silence, and he takes a risk, peering painfully through a barely parted eyelid. He laments the fact that no one understands his humor but shrugs it off. “Can you let me up Bruce?” He rattles the wrist cuff slightly against the bed, but no one makes any move to help him.   
He opens both eyes, wincing at the light above his bed, and licks his lips; his voice comes out rough and brittle, throat feeling like he’s swallowed sand. “Okay guys… the staring is getting a little weird now…”  
“…”  
“Tim?”  
“…”  
“Alfie?”   
Both men take a step back and their faces go blank, giving him nothing.   
Batman steps forward, looming over him, and studies him intently, “Who are you?”

Dick just stares at Batman. His eyes darting to Tim for a moment, but finding no recognition there, he closes down, hurt blooming through his chest.   
Evaluating himself, he decides his head seems a little clearer and he the tightness in his body seems to be easing. The aching all over that, moments ago, seemed so intense is fading without explanation. He takes a deep breath and runs back through everything that has happened; the lack of recognition from his family hurts, but it helps him in coming to one unavoidable conclusion. He begins working on a plan to figure out what has happened, and just drops his head back to the table for a second, closing his eyes to collect himself.   
A strangled laugh escapes him and he mutters darkly, “I hate Alternate Universes.” 

Alfred, Batman, and Tim move away again after a moment. Dick doesn’t think they heard him, or they would probably be questioning him. He catches the low murmur of their conversation but at this distance the words are just sounds. Deciding that this is just the opening he needs to work on the cuffs around his wrists, he gets to work. He stays still though, playing the good little patient until they turn; Alfred to head upstairs and the other two toward the Batcomputer, before he makes his move.   
Quickly sitting up and freeing his legs he slips off the far side of the bed. He edges around the bed, pacing silently into the perfect position before he explodes into motion, sacrificing stealth for speed; Nightwing runs up behind the two heroes before they even realize he is free. Using his momentum, he vaults over Batman's shoulder, landing in the chair. He flips over the desk at the edge of the computer console, slamming Tim's laptop closed and clutching it as he evades the two, cursing himself internally as he misses snagging the charger.   
“Sorry T! I have a feeling I’m going to need this!” he barks over his shoulder, his attempt at a yell stabs knives into his raw throat. Dick doesn’t look back as he sprints away.  
Darting further into the caves, he takes a chance that the Bats, here, may not know about a few of the tunnels he discovered when he was younger. Finding himself alone, Dick takes a second, hoping they haven’t followed him. Dick unzips the top of his uniform, tucking the laptop inside against his chest, and zips back up as well as he can, over the thin computer. It’s a tight fit and jabs him uncomfortably if he moves wrong, but it is better than having to hold the thing for who knows how long.   
Finding a way out of the caves is easier than he had expected. A small opening in one of the tunnels lets out into the woods behind the manor, but his fortuitous find only makes Dick more cautious when he sees daylight. It had been dark when he last saw anything outside the cave… No one is around when he checks his surroundings, though and Dick settles into the mouth of the exit for a moment to decide what to do next.  
Grumbling a little at the thought of the long walk ahead of him, Dick idly toys with the idea of “‘borrowing” one of the cars to get to the City. He’s not sure how this Bruce will react, yet, but Bruce and Tim are smart and must suspect that he might stumble across the garage... Even if they don’t know him.   
So, walking it is, he should probably not get near the road but even cutting cross country it will still take nearly a full hour for Dick to reach the outskirts of Gotham while trying to keep hidden.   
About an hour later Nightwing is wearily climbing the first fire escape he can find and goes to ground. When evening falls, it’ll be time to do some recon.

~MEANWHILE back at the cave~

Tim turns wide-eyed to Batman, yanks his cowl back, and flops down into the chair. “What the hell was that?!” He gestures his arm wildly at the deeper darkness of the cave their guest had just disappeared down, trying very hard not to be impressed.  
“Language, Tim.” Batman scowls, without much force behind the rebuke. Masking his own surprise, he turns to the computer; pulls up surveillance from the cave, reviewing everything that happened from the time Jason brought the stranger in. Watches himself walk across the cave and strap the man to the table, as Jason went upstairs to change. Frowning, he rewinds the footage several times. Watching the man as he frees himself and maps out his escape, moving swiftly once he determines where to go.  
Tim watches the screen over his shoulder, brows creasing. He wonders why the moves seem familiar to him… When Bruce gets up Tim shifts seats, makes a copy of the footage, and starts several programs to run a trace on the computer that had been snatched. If the masked stranger tries using it, he’ll know where they are and what they’re looking for.  
Tim leaves the cave soon after, heading for one of his safehouses in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets an old(?) friend.

It's early evening before Dick ventures out of hiding. He’s already visited several of his safe houses. He checked them from a distance, but there’s no sign of any vigilante using his preferred houses, let alone any signs of a Nightwing. So his next plan is to check out someone else’s safe house. If nothing else, maybe he can snag a shirt and pants before morning so he will be slightly less conspicuous and then maybe he can finally get started on figuring out how to get home. Dropping into an empty alley near one of Tim’s places that he’d been to before, Dick scouts the perimeter one last time to make sure he’s not about to break into some family’s home.  
A startled yelp escapes him when comes face-to-face with an unexpected obstacle and he stops in his tracks. Dick feels like he’s probably gaping at the man holding a gun on him, but he can’t seem to shake off the lingering weariness he is feeling from his trip.  
“Hands in the air, Kid! ” The low, gruff voice is familiar but Nightwing still doesn’t believe his eyes. He just must be hallucinating. Jim Gordon is… Hot!  
Dick has seen pictures of a young Jim when he’s visited Babs, but he’s too used to the older man and has never really studied them. Nightwing visibly has to refocus on what’s going on in front of him, but he manages to catch a look of concern cross Jim's face.  
“You ok, Kid?” Jim lowers the gun slightly, no longer aiming directly at him, but still wary.  
Dick sighs, “I’m… I’ll be fine, I think.” He replies, raising his hands but shifting slightly back into the shadows of the alley. Thoughts still a little sluggish, he wonders what he’s done to deserve this mess.  
The detective stares Nightwing down, noticing the attempt to edge away, “Don’t try it, Kid.” He warns, not wanting to have to shoot.  
“What… Seems to be the problem, officer?” Dick flashes one of his brightest smiles, hoping to charm the detective, or at least keep him from shooting first and asking questions later.  
Gordon acts unfazed, raising an eyebrow at Nightwing. “Are you new?” Gordon studies the vigilante, seeing nothing immediately threatening in his stance, but still unsure if he’s the good kind of crazy or bad… In this town it’s always best to be sure. “You’re not one of the usual costumes I see around. Where did you come from?”  
Dick’s superstar smile melts, a more natural grin replacing it as he laughs and shakes his head… Shrugging, he relaxes just a bit, while keeping his hands raised. “Well, I’m not new new… Just new to this town, I guess you could say.” Feeling a little more confident that Jim Gordon isn’t planning on shooting, he lowers his hands, slowly, in case Gordon starts to object to the move. “In any case, I’m a friend, Ji-… Miste-… Detective Gordon.”  
Gordon stiffens, shooting the strange man a measuring glance, “Do we know each other?”  
Abruptly, Jim seems to come to some decision, holsters his side-arm and waves his hand to shoo Nightwing away. Fixing Dick with a hard stare and pointing a finger at him firmly, Jim adds, “Don’t make me regret this, okay, Kid?”  
Nightwing nods, “Thank you, Jim.” Relaxing with a sigh and throwing Gordon another smile Dick steps back towards the building, “Oh! The name’s Nightwing, by the way.” Giving a quick but perfectly correct salute, a habit from when he was in his other uniform, Dick turns to go. Just about to grapple away when an idea crosses his mind. Something that might make his search a little easier in the long run…  
“Hey. Gordon?” He turns, and Jim's eyes snap back up to his face. The vigilante grins slyly, enjoying the concern that passes over the other man’s face at his sudden change in tone. Dick saunters a little closer to Jim.  
Jim blinks slowly, the grin spreading across Nightwing’s face making him think of sharks for some reason.  
“…Do you have Wi-Fi?”

“I still can’t be-lieve I let you talk me into this, Kid!” Gordon gripes, unlocking his apartment. “I told you not to make me regret this, didn’t I!”  
Dick chuckles at the admonishing finger in his face. Not intimidated in the least now that Gordon has decided not to shoot him.  
Jim shuts the door behind Nightwing, not quite slamming it and turns, scowling impressively, but the vigilante just smirks, laughing as the scowl deepens.  
“You can’t out-glare the Bat, Gordon. I’m immune.” Dick waves the fingers of one hand in the air as if casting a spell as he turns to survey the room.  
Jim huffs, hiding his amusement, shaking his head. Turning, he shucks his jacket and hangs it and his keys on the coat hooks beside him. “Okay, yeah…” He grumbles, “I know what you mean… Does that guy practice in front of a mirror, or something?” Gordon raises an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips at the idea.  
A beat of silence as Dick’s jaw drops at the joke, before he breaks; his imagination supplying the imagery of Bruce screwing his face into different looks and practicing his Batman voice in his spare time. “Oh God, that... That is Hilarious. I’ll have to ask my… ask Batman if he’s ever done that.” Dick covers his mouth, laughing harder the longer he thinks of it.  
Wheezing slightly, the younger man wanders farther into the room, dabbing a finger at the corner of his eye as if wiping away tears. “You’re going to make me lose my mask!”  
“Ahhh..” Dick sighs brushing his hair back. “Thanks for that, though… I needed that.” Dick grins and turns, meeting the detective’s gaze. “Hard day...”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jim nods, coughing and turning away, the tips of his ears reddening slightly, clearing his throat Jim is suddenly all business.  
“Ah..” Jim clears his throat, “Wi Fi… you need the password! Right. My daughter set up the Wi-Fi for me last time she was here… Be right back.” When Jim returns to the entryway with the password, he feels like he might be slightly more in control; he really hopes he isn’t radiating attraction to the man in his apartment quite as much as he feels he must be.  
He feels like an idiot, but he can't bring himself to distrust the guy. “Hopefully,” he muses, “I’m thinking with my gut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the short chapter, I had intended for a longer one, but I felt it was a good place to end this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Googles himself.

What, precisely, do you do when you find out you don’t exist?  
Dick sits, alone, his brain stuttering incoherently as he finds himself staring at brightly colored costumes and familiar faces on the borrowed computer. Mary and John Grayson, young and vital and… alive! But after hours of searching, Dick has been able to find nothing regarding the pair having any children.  
He hadn’t started here; initially his searches were for information on this world and its similarities and differences to his own.  
Gordon had slipped back out to return to work, shooting down Dick’s offers to sit out on the roof or find a nearby place to access the Wi-Fi; showing a remarkable amount of trust even for the man Nightwing has known for years. Dick had settled himself onto the couch and began his research on the ‘borrowed’ laptop.  
His first search was just a test. A baseline to make certain that the tech here was similar enough to what he was used to for him to be able to use it. _**Although**_ , He is quite happy to find out that his favorite cereal, “Crocky Crunch” exists here, too…  
He searched for Bruce Wayne, Batman, his brothers and sisters. Comforting himself with their existence. Well, he already knows some of the family is together, obviously, but he has to check on the ones he hasn’t run into in the short time he has been here.  
Moving on, he begins to look through the Rogues Gallery. He found whispers of Ra’s al Ghul’s hand in subtle deaths and manipulations he’s seen in his own world. Surprisingly, Ra’s had played a part in dismantling this world’s Court of Owls. Noticing an unusually high number of deaths in the ranks of many of Gotham’s Elite, and recognizing the assassin’s work.  
He took a moment to look up the various hero groups that he’d known and teamed with before, and with subtle differences, all were recognizable.  
In fact, in all his research, it isn’t until he decides to look for Omega friendly apartments on the off chance that his stay here is longer than he hopes it to be, that he hits his first real roadblock. He makes a mental note to ask Gordon about it later, chewing on his lip and typing his own name into the browser’s search bar he finds both more and less than he expects.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the shock wears off, Dick finds himself unable to sit still.  
Trying to distract himself, Dick takes a hot shower; he borrows some clothes from Gordon and he tries to relax by falling into his stretches, but nothing works. Errant thoughts keep crashing through his head anytime he lets his guard down.  
In the early hours of morning just before sunrise, when he knows the Bats are probably heading home, Nightwing runs. He tumbles across familiar rooftops, not seeking trouble, but managing to stop a few petty crimes in his wild ranging through the city.  
Hours later, Nightwing stares at Gordon’s apartment, not really seeing what is in front of him but dimly aware that Jim must be home by now. It isn’t until a gentle cough brings him back to his surroundings that he registers that Jim’s been watching him for almost as long as he’s been sitting on the fire escape across from his window.

“You ok, Kid?” Gordon leans on the windowsill, concern creasing his brow. “You wanna talk about it?”

Nightwing grins, wearily, shrugging. “Well… Maybe. I do have some questions you might be able to help with, Detective.” Standing slowly and groaning as some of his muscles protest Dick waves a hand towards the apartment. “Mind if I come in?”  
It’s a short hop and Nightwing rolls himself in through the open window, letting himself slump to the floor just underneath.  
An exhausted sigh escapes him and Dick watches Gordon as he settles himself on the couch, wondering where he should begin…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Wait... Wait! You have never heard of…” Dick gapes, dropping his head into his hands. (God! He doesn’t want to repeat the last hour’s conversation for ANYTHING!) It took all of ten minutes to figure out that Gordon had absolutely no idea what he was asking about when Dick tried finding out about Omega Services, and the rest of the hour was a rather uncomfortable attempt on both their parts to figure out differing biology… Dick feels almost as embarrassed as he did when Bruce had to give him the sex talk when he was a young teen. He never considered having to give someone else the same talk, but here he was, half an hour later, trying to educate a grown man with his own “When an Alpha and an Omega love each other very much…” speech. 

Dick let his head thump against the wall heavily, “ow.” He deadpans, before continuing, not looking at Gordon as he continues to detail biology as he knows it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tim chews on a fork, the mostly empty plate forgotten on the table next to Jason’s laptop, as they watch the footage of the stranger out in broad daylight.  
“Finish your breakfast, Tim.” Jason pulls the laptop closer to himself, making room for Tim to reach his plate, which he continues to ignore for the more interesting mystery afoot.  
“Fuck! How’d he DO that bit?! Can we look at this in slow motion or something?” Jason shoves the computer at Tim, who is already grabbing for the trackpad, to do just that.  
Tim drops his fork into his lap as he tries to respond, flinching and tossing the offending item onto the plate with a clatter and a glare. “Tt.”  
Jason chuckles evilly, sparing a grin at the man beside him, before turning back to the screen. “Is this guy even human? Boss said he wasn’t a Meta, right?” Jason stands, moving to stand closer to Tim and leaning an arm onto his shoulder as he checks Twitter for any amateur video of the new guy in town.  
Tim tries to shrug but Jason’s bulk turns it into a weird half-jerk as he leans heavier on Tim. “Tha’s what the bloo’tests sho… showed, yeah” Tim fights through the yawn as if by sheer force of will, Jason won’t notice how exhausted he is.  
“Nuh uh, I saw that Timbo. Bedtime. I don’t think this guy is going anywhere at the moment, and we’ve been out all night.” Jason steers the shorter vigilante away from the computer, shutting the laptop before heading them both down the hallway towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, there is a time skip between this chapter and the next. I am working up to it, but there is a gap in the story until I reach that point. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, and Dick tortures Gordon.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been sitting staring at his knees, just… filtering information… but Dick can’t hide the full body flinch as something comes into his periphery.  
Glancing up at the sandwich, Dick gives Gordon a sheepish look and shrugs, not bothering to hide his reaction, juat glad it hadn’t been something more violent.  
Taking the sandwich, with a quiet “Thanks" he peeks under the top bun, frowning slightly at the pickles (they will have already soaked into the hoagie bun by now… just… ew). Squishing the whole thing a little flat, Dick takes a large bite, hopefully not showing his distaste too much. He lets out a small moan of pleasure at the first bite, he hasn’t eaten anything this good since he has been in this world, he realizes, pickles or no pickles.  
Another pleased noise escapes him. Jim sets a cold, sweating can of beer by his knee and settles onto the floor nearby with an overly dramatic groan, causing Dick to chuckle.  
Jim’s smile has Dick’s face flushing just the slightest bit, and he hides it with another bite. The man can’t know that this sort of behavior is something that hits all his buttons, and Dick studies him from the corner of his eye.  
Another bite, and then Dick clears his throat, taking a long pull from the cool beer.  
“Tomorrow, I think I’m going to look up my friend that I borrowed the laptop from…” Dick shifts slightly, suddenly unsure of the vague plan he has started forming…  
He figures that his best bet to getting out of here, barring finding a Meta who he has only seen one time, seemed to have been working with criminals, and (he scoffs to himself) may not even exist here… Will be magic. Which means contacting old friends… which he doesn’t have here.  
So, he needs the Bats.  
To get home to… everyone.  
A hand on his shoulder pulls him back to the now, and he throws on a grin, to mask, as his eyes meet Jim’s. Waving away the concern he sees, Dick unfolds himself, standing on his toes and reaching for the ceiling, he grunts. (Stupid. I should know better than to not cool down after a hard workout. Rookie mistake.)  
Flashing a more natural smile, he turns towards Jim, ignores his body's continuing hatred and folds himself in half, grabbing his calves for a second to hold himself here.  
Before standing he snatches the beer can and sloshes the little remaining liquid, downing it in one gulp and setting the empty can on Jim’s coffee table before swallowing.  
Dick steps to a clear portion of the floor and sinks down into a stretch, moaning softly as his abused muscles release. “Oh, God, just a tip, Jim…” Dick grunts softly, before moving into another stretch. “Never free run and then sit for hours without a cool down. It’s just not smart.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim Gordon is dying. He would have liked to have reached his next birthday, but this kid is going to kill him.  
Ever since he had mentioned the scenting thing during his birds-and-the-bees talk, Jim has been hyper aware of just how good Nightwing smells. He is certain he may have picked up on the differences between them at some point, but is glad it didn’t have the chance to blindside him. That being said… the kid is definitely killing him.  
The scent thing, the stretching, and now the noises he’s been making… Jim slugs back the rest of his own beer. Sliding back against his couch and levering himself up onto it a lot less gracefully than the man in question would have, he’s certain.  
Jim tries to distract himself, letting the vigilante’s words flow through his brain as he revisits some of the things they’ve discussed. One thing pops back out at him as he thinks and he frowns at the other man as he moves from one impossible position to the next. Jim thinks he may have made a big mistake, depending on how this conversation goes.  
“You said you’re from a different universe, right…” Jim’snot asking, not really, “so, tell me, how did you ‘borrow' that laptop, exactly….”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dick pauses, looks up at Jim and smiles sheepishly, “Ehhh-ummm, well… that’s...”  
He shrugs, decides to go all in with trusting Jim Gordon, hefts a sigh and drops the smile entirely, letting his body go boneless as he hugs his knees to his chest.  
“When I got here, I may have snagged one of the Bats' computers... I… work… with them in my universe, and didn’t know what I was dealing with here.” His eyes meet Jim’s again, and he slides into a sitting position, arms still wrapped around his knees. “But, frankly, if I plan to get home, I’m going to need help. And since I don’t exist here…” a brief, disheartened shrug, “I have nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words and Kudos!   
> Currently still ok here, my job doesn't allow me to shelter in place, but that's retail... Hopefully everyone else is still good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, currently this chapter doesn't make complete sense with the rest of the story. I wrote this first and as such there is a gap within the story until we reach this point. Read at your own risk.  
> Explicit sexual content in this chapter.

“Awww Fuck" he whines in his throat. Dick Grayson is going to Hell. He knows it… Taking his cry as an assent, he feels more hands join Jim's, pressing lightly against his back, hips, fingers against his neck…  
A loan moan escapes him and he quivers, still not having moved. Someone large presses against his ass and grips his hips tightly for the first time and he moans again. Breath hot against his neck, but with his eyes closed it takes Jim's whispered, “You’re going to have to remove the suit sweetheart,” for him to know who it is.  
He disables the traps on his suit and the moment it starts to slide from his frame, they are there again, helping him. He doesn’t have to bend, couldn’t if he wanted to with the press of their bodies. A tap against his ankle has him lifting his leg for someone to slide the suit from one leg and then the other, someone else’s hands lightly stroking down the inside of his knee. All teasing and tempting with light traces against his many scars.  
A shuddering gasp turns into another deep moan as someone presses their lips to his lower back, unexpectedly, and they all pause, breathing in his scent as it rises. “You must be awfully close to your heat, hun?” Jim murmurs, and Dick nods.  
God this would be perfect if any of them were Alpha; Dick whines in his throat at the thought. “You make such beautiful noises” one of them, Jason he thinks, but he is already shivering at the sudden lack of stimulation and he is surprised himself at the small mewl that escapes him. Oh yes… be is definitely going to Hell. He reminds himself that, multiverse, these are not the droids you’re looking for, this man is not his brother. And shoves the guilt to a small dark room inside his brain and tells it to, “Fuck off.”  
A low chuckle beside his ear has him shivering again and he cracks open an eyelid for the first time since they had started, whatever this is. Glancing back over his shoulder he realizes that he must have spoken aloud by the glint in Jim's eye, he mentally reviews even as he presses back slightly, feeling the older man’s fingers dig deeper into his hips as he grinds lightly against him.  
His eyes flick forward and down as two sets of hands join Jim Gordon’s. Still only teasing and tracing lightly over his skin, and, chest, and finally, finally a quick brush against his nipples. His breath hitches and he steps into the touch, but that takes him away from the delicious feel of hard cock against his compression shorts (and why in the hell does he still have those on, he thinks), so he presses back again. Leaning heavily against the broad chest behind him, he slips a thumb into the waistband of his shorts and tugs them gently downward. Just as before the clothes are removed from his grip and suddenly he’s free and hard and the feel of the stretchy fabric against his cock has him gasping slightly and his hips pop forward a little.  
Tim smiles up at him, a predatory gleam in his eye and tips his head slightly. “So beautiful…” Dick's breath hitches as Tim slowly kisses down his stomach, pressing his lips against his hip bone, another kiss to his thigh, moving inward, but still not touching where he needs him most.  
Dick feels one of Jim's hands move from his hip, and brush lightly against his shoulder, dragging fingertips forward under his arm and to his chest. He feels breath hot against his neck as the man grips him again and grinds against his now bare ass; fingers twitch against his nipple, pulling him flush to the man's chest.  
He's not surprised to feel another pair of hands and a hard cock against his hip; he glances towards Jason who has, during his distraction, removed his own suit. Dick roves his eyes over the other man and feels himself harden more when he catches sight of his arousal.  
Jason is pressed so close and leans in slowly, kissing gently at the corner of Dick’s mouth, before pulling away and walking behind him where Dick can’t see. He understands what Jason’s up to, though, when he feels Jim pull back slightly and someone else replaces him; switching hands to play with his other nipple as he keeps grinding against him, a little harder than before. Jim comes around to the front, sliding his own clothing off as quickly as he can. Tim stands up at Jim’s tap on his shoulder and then he's between Dick’s legs. He leans in and blows his hot breath across Dick’s belly, making him shudder, he flicks his tongue against his hip. Suddenly they are all there and naked and Dick flushes with so much want and need.  
Tim presses kisses against Dick’s chest, and they all smile as he latches on to a nipple, jerking a moan out of the Omega.  
Jim cups Dick and flicks his tongue against the head of his cock with no warning, holding his hips still; Dick almost comes just from that, moaning.  
Jim smiles up at Dick and taps at the corner of his eye and that’s when Dick realizes that he still has the domino mask on. He peels it off and tosses it aside, and whatever Jim sees in his face has him gripping his own cock hard, for a second. Dick grins and runs a hand through Gordon’s hair, and the older man licks his cock again, wrapping a hand around the base and stroking once before he slides his mouth onto him and oh Go-dddddd that is so good.  
Dick let’s his head fall back and feels Jason turn and kiss his throat, his hand tickling slightly as he brushes fingers against the same spot he’s kissed. He turns Dicks face towards him with a finger and then he is sliding his tongue into Dick’s mouth, gently. Dick moans into the kiss and they stay like that for a moment until Tim makes a jealous noise and flicks him on the nipple, drawing a gasp and shudder out of him. Dick breaks the kiss and Tim is already gripping his hair and pulling Dick down into his lips.  
Dick moans and suddenly it is all a bit much, being held here by three gorgeous men who all want him, his hips stutter forwards and Jim hollows his cheeks, massaging his testicles and encouraging his release. Dick comes with a shout, Tim peppering kisses against his mouth as he loses all control with Jason steadying him from behind.  
He feels a little weak after, when Jim pulls back and stands. Turning to Tim, he sees a look pass between the two men and Jim leans in to kiss him, Dick moans and he realizes what they are doing as Tim turns to look for Jason. Dick reaches out, roughly pulling Jim into a kiss. Tasting himself on the man's lips, Dick shudders, slightly. Jim is so so close to him, and he can feel Tim pressing against his shoulder as he passes his spend to Jason. He shivers lightly, the air feeling cold on his overly warm skin.  
Jason grinds against him a few more times and then suddenly it is Jim holding him up and Jason is on his knees behind him, pressing his tongue against the ring of muscle.  
Tim leans heavily against Dick's side, softly hitching his cock against Dick's hip and kissing his shoulder, lazily watching as Jim plunders his mouth.  
Tim grips his hair and pulls, turning Dick towards him again and catches his lips in a punishing sort of kiss, a bit jealous. Dick bites Tim's bottom lip gently, sucking on it and moaning in to his mouth.  
Jason tongues at Dick’s asshole a little more and Dick is halfway hard again by the time he feels a finger circle his hole instead of tongue.  
Tim grins and pulls Dick away, making him shiver at the sudden loss. He looks muzzily at Tim and follows him like a lost puppy as the three maneuver him to the bed. Tim climbs up first and smiles greedily, reaching for Dick as he slides onto the bed with him. Tim pulls him down and Dick goes willingly when he sees what Tim wants.  
Sucking Tim's cock into his mouth he looks up at his face, teasing him lazily with his tongue.  
Someone else slides in behind Dick and he shivers in anticipation of the man's touch, moaning softly as a hand slides over his ass, petting him.  
He feels the other side of the bed dip as well and a hot breath is the only warning he has before he feels teeth on him.  
He releases Tim with a moan and a pop and shudders, a hand strokes down his side and then soothes against the place Jason had bitten him.  
Tim pulls him back, holding his cock ready for Dick to slide back down on. Dick spreads his legs a little as he shifts closer to Tim and takes him to the root. Swallowing around him, Dick hums softly, before pulling back and running his tongue over the head.  
Someone has a finger running over his hole again and Dick presses into the feeling, wanting more. They spread him, three hands on his ass and one pressing a finger against him, pushing inside.  
Dick huffs a breath against Tim before taking him all the way down again, cradling his hips for a better angle. Tim bucks his hips, his attention split between Dick's mouth on him and watching the others work on that heavenly ass. He feels Tim’s hands grip his hair, pulling him off and dragging him up for a rough kiss, all tongues and want and need.  
“Don’t want to come yet, Dickie…” Tim whispers into his mouth, between kisses, “I wanna taste you first.” Tim licks at Dick's upper lip and slides out of the bed to join the others, leaving Dick feeling a little lost for a moment. He moans and presses his face into the pillows, his cock twitching as they take turns opening him up… “Ahhhh God, someone… please..” he ruts against the air, needing friction or someone to touch, something to distract him from the slow torture they are putting him through.  
A hand comes down sharp on his asscheek, startling a cry from him, a kiss following the smack. Someone slides up beside him and cuddles into his side, hands teasing against him and it’s not quite so torturous as before, he turns and leans into the man's lips without opening his eyes, moaning with his need.  
He's lost in pleasure and then there are fingers slick against his asshole. Tim’s voice is warm over his hip as he presses a kiss there, “I think he's ready for one of us, Jason…”  
Dick can hear a grin in Jason's voice as he replies. “Flip you for it?” But Jason moves up the bed and he feels Tim as he kneels against him, covering him.  
Tim doesn’t enter immediately; he rests his hard length against Dick and kisses down his spine before pulling back, and he hears a cap snap shut as Tim gets himself ready, he isn’t sure that he needs more lube but he shrugs mentally, and lets it be, not wanting to stop to explain Omega physiology right now.  
Tim presses the head of his cock against Dick and Dick is breathing out as Tim pushes in and they both moan, stopping once he is inside so they both can get used to the pressure. Dick pushes back a little, after a moment, encouraging Tim to move.  
Jason runs his fingernails over Dick’s back and side, and he tugs Dick’s hair to get his attention, taking his mouth lazily, sweetly.  
Jim kisses his shoulder, repeatedly, nibbling at Dick’s neck. They all seem to like tasting him, maybe his scent does have some affect…  
Tim starts moving slowly at first, teasing and testing; when Dick presses his hips back to meet his thrusts, he starts taking him harder. Dick grunts and moans as he feels the slap against his ass, he pants into the kisses as Jim and Jason trade off. Just as Dick is feeling like he might be getting close Jason reaches over and tweaks his nipple, making him clench which throws Tim off his rhythm and he slaps hard against Dick's ass as he comes.  
Jason moves down as Tim starts to pull out, “You don’t play fair, Jason!” Tim scolds.  
Jason kisses Tim and smiles as he shifts Dick around so he can lean back against the headboard with Dick ‘s back against his chest. Spreading him wide he thrusts up into Dick, not letting him rest.  
“Naw, Timmers, I know just know you… You would use him all up before we got a chance…” he turns and kisses Dick's neck as he thrusts roughly into him, making him gasp. “Tim’s so greedy..” He whispers. He winks at Tim to take the sting from his words, and Tim slides back in bed beside them. Stroking Dick’s chest and leaning in to kiss Jason.  
Jim cuddles back into his side and both Jim and Tim grip one of Dick’s legs, helping Jason keep him spread wide. Dick flushes, feeling more exposed than before and wraps an arm behind his head, gripping Jason’s neck gently.  
Jason sets a murderous pace, slamming into him harder and harder. Dick instinctively reaches for his cock as it slaps against his abs but the men grab both his hands and hold them away.  
“AH ah ah, not yet, Dickie. You gotta wait!” Jason kisses Dick’s neck, sweetly, at odds with the pounding he’s giving him.  
Dick moans and shivers, “Uhnnnn Jay.. Too.. too much… I need to touch..” he whines, head laying back against Jason’s shoulder. Jason just speeds up, and kisses him as he chases his release, coming with a shout. He stills for barely a second and then thrusts gently through his orgasm, biting Dick’s neck possessively.  
Jim slips in front of Dick and as Jason slides out, he slides in, and for just a moment he is too full, but the ache is a good one almost like what he needs and he blushes as Jim gently takes him, completely different to the rough play before. He soothes his hands over Dick's chest, moving him so that Dick's legs are around his hips. Jason, still steady at his back, runs the back of his fingers down Dick's side. Tim slides in close, cuddling up to Jason and runs his hand over Dick's thigh.   
Jim slides his hand down and touches him. The pressure builds and he tightens as the three men stroke him gently, teasing, drawing his orgasm from him. He feels weightless and warm as they clean him up, but still too empty after. He will need to find an Alpha or a way home before his heat hits or it's going to be very difficult. The need for an Alpha hits him, suddenly, maddeningly and he shudders.   
They cuddle around him, attributing his shivering to the sex; Dick dozes off curled around as much of them as he can touch, needing the connection.  



End file.
